Introduction
by ThatPrettyStare
Summary: AU. Short drabble about how Eli and Clare are introduced by the kind hand of Alli. Oneshot.


**Well a big hello to whoever is reading this! With the New Year, I felt compelled to being writing again. It's been a while since I have and I really want to get into the swing of it again. New year, new opportunities, right? It felt like just the right time to start again, and here we are. **

**This is just a quick SHORT drabble that I wanted to write about when Clare and Eli meet. It's different than in the show, but I still wanted to incorporate Alli, so she's there too. It didn't take me very long to write this, so it probably sucks, but I hope you like it!**

**Leave me some reviews, yo. **

"Clare! Guess what," Alli said. We were sitting in the library during our study hall period. I was trying to work on an English assignment but was feeling especially blocked and she was fixing her already flawless makeup in a small, silver compact.

"What?" I murmured, disinterested. I was typing softly on my laptop so as to not disturb the others in the library. Mrs. Dawes had given us an unusually hard assignment to write; normally her assignments were a piece of cake for me, but I was having trouble choosing someone specific to write about.

Alli continued, her voice pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her from across the table we were sitting at, trying not to let the scowl forming inside me to surface.

"I know you've wanted to get more serious with that guy in your English class, right?

A fiery, red blush sprung onto my face. "Yeah," I mumbled, "So?"

"So nothing!" she exclaimed. "I had a great idea for how you two can meet without making it look intentional."

I sighed, pushing my laptop aside. There was no way my assignment was going to get written now.

"Well," I said, shifting in my chair. "I'm all ears."

She grinned, like she was the queen of the world. "I'm going to introduce you!"

I waited silently for her to continue, and when she didn't, I shook my head quickly. "Alli, that doesn't make any sense! An introduction is definitely _intentional!_ "

I made my voice go just a shade higher as to imitate Alli's, and continued "'Hey, I think you guys should date! You two obviously have eyes for each other, so why don't you go ahead and try going out sometime? Ho ho ho, I like to embarrass my best friend!"

"Ho ho ho, Clare? Really?" She shook her head in disappointment. "You know I don't sound like that."

I rolled my eyes and smiled despite her proposition. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways…I don't know. Don't you think I can introduce myself? Mrs. Dawes is assigning partners in class soon; he could be mine and that will be taken care of!"

Alli pouted and crossed her arms. "You've been staring for weeks! Ugh …You take the fun out of everything." She stuck out her tongue and pointedly looked away.

"Well then!" I said, giggling. I pulled my laptop back to me and tried typing a little more.

What was Alli thinking, trying to introduce me? I know she has good intentions, but I can do things like that on my own. An introduction isn't hard.

You can shake hands, take a casual pat on the back, or even decide it's appropriate to hug each other. It's even a custom in some religions to spit at the other's feet in greeting. (Or so I've heard.)

Whenever I'm introduced, I always shake their hand. There's a polite smile thrown into the mix, too, and then it's over. It's usually awkward, meeting someone for the first time by introduction. You didn't spontaneously meet at a place where you both have something in common, or in line at Mega Wal-Mart when you're buying ice cream and they're buying a unicycle and you _just_ have to ask why.

I don't feel at ease when I'm being introduced. Instead, I feel like I'm being set up for something I'm not going to like doing...especially when I'm introduced by Alli. I love her, but sometimes I think she goes too far.

I was pulled disgracefully from my thoughts when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around, and was surprised to find myself staring into _his_ green eyes.

I could feel Alli's smirk behind me. "Clare, meet Eli. He's in my gym class. Eli, this is Clare."

"Hi," Eli said. "I heard that you needed some help with Mrs. Dawes' assignment? It's tough; it took me a while to finish. You're perky friend there," he raised his arm and pointed across the table at Alli, who was batting her eyes at me as I turned, following his arm, "She told me that you were struggling?" He coughed awkwardly. "I could help, if you want."

Who's to say that sometimes, Alli knows what she's doing? I suddenly had my muse for Mrs. Dawes' assignment.

"Sure!" I said, pulling up a chair next to me. "But first, tell me, who did _you_ write about?"


End file.
